


Who's the Boss Now?

by Bi_And_Ready_To_Di



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Baby Corp., Boss Baby AU, Eren being adorable, Eren being awkward, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Levi being ... Levi, M/M, Puppy Co., Stupid Ideas, aot - Freeform, ereri, i guess, kind of, riren - Freeform, sorry if it sucks, still in development, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di/pseuds/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di
Summary: Eren works alongside his parents at a petstore, the biggest one in the world, in fact. He prides himself in being the best employee. But then, the boss of Puppy Co., Eren’s place of work, Francis E. Francis, begins testing on puppies. He uses disgusting and unsafe methods to make them “live forever.” Seeming to be the only ones who care, Eren and a Baby Corp. employee, Levi, join forces to take down Francis. Starting their relationship with intense awkwardness, a softness begins to grow between them as they’re tested by brutal obstacles to take down the nasty Puppy Co. boss.So this is like, playing off the idea of Boss Baby…?





	Who's the Boss Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is ... Ehhhhhh  
> It's not really Boss Baby, I just kind of played off the ideas of it
> 
> I don't own Boss Baby or AoT
> 
> Just... Enjoy UwU

      “ _Ow_!”

      Eren retracted his hand quickly, prior to being nipped at by the young boxer. The pup looked at him sweetly, as if he didn't just cause Eren to bleed. The brunet stuck his tongue out at him playfully and he barked happily.

      “Eren, don’t make that face, it’s unattractive.”

      “Thanks, mom…” Eren remarked sarcastically.

      She pinched his cheek kindly and he snorted.

      Eren continued restocking the dog food, his back slowly beginning to ache. Once his break began, Eren took a seat in the Break Room, watching the T.V. but not really paying attention. He ruffled his chocolate brown hair, laying his head drowsily on the table.

      “Puppy Co. …”

      Eren sat up, ears practically up like a puppy. He called in his parents quickly, legs bouncing in excitement. His parents rushed in and sat beside him, his mother practically ripping Eren’s shirt as she gripped it in anticipation.

      “The CEO of Puppy Co., Francis E. Francis, has begun testing on puppies of all kinds, trying to develop a “forever puppy”.” The news anchor seemed unnaturally happy about the information she echoed to the public. The woman directed the camera’s attention to Francis, who had been standing off-screen. “Not only will it stay a puppy forever, but it’ll be the cutest puppy you’ve ever seen! They’ll replace babi… I mean… They’ll be incredibly popular!” “ Francis declared, smiling proudly.

      An intense shiver ran itself down Eren’s back, his face losing color.

      “H-How can they do this?!” Eren shouted, his face filling with scarlet rage.

      Eren faced his parents, only to find them completely engrossed in what Francis was saying. Shock suddenly took place of Eren’s facial expression.

      “You’re not taking this seriously, are you?!” He exclaimed, eyes wide with confusion.

      “Shh..” His mom laid her fingers on his lips, hoping to stop his babbling.

      Eren fumed, getting up and shoving his chair aside. He stomped outside like a child. He sat on the sidewalk, the rough gravel hurting his bare, shorts clad, legs. From across the parking lot, he glared at Baby Corp., Puppy Co.’s competitor. Though it seems ridiculous to have a baby company and a dog company at war, it made sense to them. It was all a battle for attention, no real concern towards the company’s motive.

      Eren spotted someone sitting the same as him in front of the baby stores doors. Eren was still on his break, so he said “what the heck” and began to walk across the lot. The day was warm, a little too warm, but Eren enjoyed the sun on his tan skin. Once getting closer, he could make out the features of the sitting man.

      White skin, very white. Jet black hair, long on top, but a neatly shaved undercut. He looked tired, almost deadly. The dark circles under his eyes were so heavy, they looked like they wanted to fall off. That said he’s not… unattractive.

      _‘What the heck are you thinking?!’_ Eren scolded himself. He gave his head a light shake and placed himself beside the man without a word. Possibilities of how to start a conversation swam through Eren’s head, but suddenly he felt stupid for thinking he could do this.

      “Can I help you?” A gravely, aged voice fell out of the mans lips.

      “I… er-uh… No?” Internally facepalming, Eren felt an embarrassed blush creep along his cheeks.

      “Then why are you here? You smell like wet dog.” He said, scooting away a few inches.

      Eren’s ears looked like tomatoes as he suddenly became able to speak coherently.

      “Well that’s what happens when you work with dogs.” He gave his neck a nervous scratch. “I saw you from across the lot and assumed I could spend my break meeting someone new rather than fuming about puppy testing.”

      The man hummed, flicking out a cigarette. “You saw that too, huh?” He blew a puff of smoke, giving his raven hair a good run through with his hand.

      Eren sighed, “I seemed to be the only one who cared.”

      “Well, I can tell you you’re not.” The man said, turning his steel-grey eyes to make contact with Eren’s.

      “You found it insane too?” Eren chuckled a bit.

      Again, the man hummed but added a nod.

      “Eren.” He introduced himself, a hand extended, “Jaeger.”

      “Levi…” The man took his hand, giving it a weak shake. Eren committed the feeling of his hand for memory, though he wasn’t sure why, but it seemed important. “Ackerman.”

      Eren smiled, wide and goofy.

      This made him realize he didn’t see the man make any expression rather than the one on his face, unimpressed. But once the man shook Eren’s hand, a slight, very slight, tilt of his lips made Eren’s smile grow wider.

      “Stop smiling so much, your teeth hurt my eyes.” The man looked away, flicking the cigarette on the ground.

      Eren’s blush returned, unwelcomed. “S-sorry.”

      “Don’t look so hurt, kid.” He chuckled, but didn’t smile.

      “I-I’m not a kid!” He protested childishly. “I’m 24!” He said proudly, his chest puffing.

      “Really? I underestimated you, brat.” He seemed amused with himself, which made Eren pissed.

      “Whatever.” Eren huffed and picked at the pebbles on the sidewalk.

      … A long silence …

      “Hey,” Levi spoke up, pulling Eren’s attention to him. “My break’s almost over.”

      _Anticlimactic…_ Eren thought to himself.

      Levi stood up, giving Eren a good look at his stature. A wild tingling feeling exploded in his belly.

      _Oh my god he’s so small… That’s the cutest thing ever…_

      _Wait…_

      _Did I just think that…?_

      Eren blushed at himself, embarrassed for letting such thought cross his mind.

      “W-Wait… Don’t leave yet!” Eren blurted out, covering his mouth immediately after. “I-I mean…” His hands moved from his mouth to his eyes, embarrassment evident. “I-I didn’t c-catch your num-mber.” Eren cursed himself for stuttering, a nervous habit.

      An evil, malicious smirk made it’s way to the man's lips. Although he was small, Eren was still seated, which allowed the man a height advantage.

      “I didn't throw it.” He said, an almost flirtatious wink sent towards him as the man strode through the Baby Corp. doors, leaving Eren a confused, blushing mess.

      After a few minutes (30 to be precise), Eren had collected himself and headed back to the store, 20 minutes late for his shift, although his parents wouldn’t be too upset. The rest of the work day went by quickly, for once. Eren’s thoughts couldn’t let go of Levi, he had helped distract him from the puppy experiments.

      _The puppy experiments, that’s right!_

      _Great... I’m angry again._

      So, Eren finished up work at around 9:00 and headed back to his apartment. Once he made himself a (very) late dinner, he threw himself in bed and turned his phone back on. He keeps his phone off during work hours to minimize distraction.

      Once finishing dinner and texting all of his friends, only to find they were all busy or sleeping. He was scrolling through his contacts idly, but almost choked on his water when his finger landed on an unexpected name.

      _Levi Ackerman._

      Eren’s whole body tingled as he opened a new conversation with Levi and sent the first message.

 

      **Eren, 10:01:**

      **_Hi…_**

      A minute felt like an hour to Eren.

      **Levi, 10:02:**

      **_Took you long enough._**

      **Eren, 10:02:**

      **_Sorry, I keep my phone off during work._** ** _So… How was the rest of your day?_**

      **Levi, 10:04:**

      **_Fine, I guess. If you count spilling hot coffee on your new shirt as fine._**

      **Eren, 10:05:**

      **_Yikes, that sucks._**

      **Levi, 10:06:**

      **_You’re telling me._**

      The last text was followed by a long silence, due to Eren trying to find something to say.

      **Levi, 10:12:**

      **_This is awkward._**

      Eren laughed.

      **Eren, 10:12:**

      **_Yeah it is._**

      **_Hey, I have an idea…_**

      It was stupid, but it was at that moment that Eren had a self reflection moment. His life had been perfect… Eren didn’t want perfect anymore. An easy, prosperous life. Perfect parents, perfect job… Too perfect. Eren wanted excitement! It was stupid, impossible even, but an adventure worth trying.

      **Levi, 10:16:**

      **_Well? Spit it out!_**

      **Eren, 10:17:**

      **_Okay, okay!_**

      **_So, it’s inane…_**

      **_I’m insane._**

      **Levi, 10:19:**

      **_I like insane._**

      Eren blushed, his ears hurting.

      **Eren, 10:20:**

      **_Let’s run away._**

      **Levi, 10:20:**

      **_… What?_**

      **Eren, 10:22:**

      **_Let’s go take down Francis E. Francis! C’mon, don’t we both need some crazy stories to tell?_**

      **Levi, 10:23:**

      **_What if I already have crazy stories?_**

      Eren could practically hear his teasing tone. It's true, Eren knew nothing about this man, but that didn't mean he wasn't ready to find out.

      **Eren, 10:25:**

      **_PLEASE! We can leave tomorrow! Head to Las Vegas and take him down!_**

      **Levi, 10:26:**

      **_Won’t your Mommy and Daddy miss you?_**

      The blush spread to his chest and neck.

      **Eren, 10:27:**

      **_Shut up…_**

      **_Let’s go!!!_**

      Levi must’ve been thinking, because it took him longer to respond.

      **Levi, 10:34:**

      **_What time?_**

      Eren couldn’t stop his lips from smiling the widest they’ve ever done. His heart was pounding and his head felt fuzzy.

      **Eren, 10:34:**

      **_Oh you’re the best!_**

      **_Let’s do 7:00._**

      **_At the park by our stores._**

      **Levi, 10:35:**

      **_See you then ;)_**

      Eren almost died from a heart attack. His breathing picked up pace heavily.

      **Eren, 10:36:**

      **_You too! :)_**

      And the preparation began. Eren raced around for a suitcase, packed all of his clothes (which wasn't many), and didn’t get any sleep. He was too buzzed with excitement. Even though they didn’t have a solid plan, this was going to be great! Eren was sure of it.

      Eventually, Eren got a power nap, which turned into a… fantasy of a certain raven-haired man.  

      Upon awaking, Eren distracted himself from the dream by getting ready to leave. He brushed his teeth… three times, made sure his hair was the perfect balance between messy and neat. He gave himself a reassuring wink in the mirror and left his apartment.

      As he was driving to the meeting spot, everything set in.

      “I’m leaving my parents… and my life…” He said to himself.

      “Shut up, don’t make yourself nervous.”

      “We can do this… right?”

      “... right?”

      It’s too late now, Eren arrived at the meeting spot and saw Levi waiting for him. He was smoking, maybe he was nervous too.

      _I hope so…_

      Eren prepared himself to have his life changed forever.

 

 


End file.
